Mischievous big brother is mischievous
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: It's Dean and Castiel's first time, but then the hunter makes a surprising discovery about the angel. Sometimes big brothers can embarrass you even when they are not present. Warnings: sex, language, Loki, first time writer in this fandom


**AN1: This is my first foray into Supernatural fandom after almost a year of lurking. I hope that you enjoy this story. I've taken some liberties with the true forms of the angels, but hey, I'm the writer here. **

**AN2: The idea of this came from my best friend who is the craziest yet most lovable lady I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She is a huge fan of Norse mythology and one day she entertained me by sharing stories of the mischief caused by Loki. Then this was born.**

**Warnings: Silliness, crack(ishness), some language, sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this and even the original story of Loki is not mine.**

After an eternity spent dancing around each other, Dean finally had the Angel lying on the wide motel bed without the ever-present trench coat covering his lithe body. On their way from the door to the bed they had lost their shoes and Dean's flannel shirt. At the moment Castiel's jacket was well on its way to the carpeted floor where the hunter unceremoniously dumped it as he laid a passionate kiss on Castiel's plump lips.

While Dean unbuttoned Castiel's dress shirt, the Angel's hands caressed their way down the other man's arms and chest lingering for a second on the burned palm print on the hunter's shoulder. On the mark of their profound bond. When the Dean was finished, Castiel wriggled his way out of the confining garment bringing his hips into contact with Dean's. Both of the males groaned as their still covered erections rubbed together causing delicious friction between them. 

The next piece of clothing to be removed was Dean's t-shirt which practically flew off as Castiel's eager fingers tugged almost too forcefully at the hem. The pair kissed again -hot and hungry- and the hunter blindly reached for the Angel's pants without taking his mouth off Castiel's. Fumbling slightly with the belt buckle Dean growled causing vibrations against the other male's tongue. Castiel moaned gravelly and arched his back. The blond man grinned and gently bit the stubbly jaw of his first and only best friend. 

When Dean was finally done with the pants (that must be possessed for all the problems they caused with one tiny button and a belt), he yanked them down the pale thighs along with a pair of whitest boxers Dean had ever seen. At last, after all that waiting and fantasizing the Angel was naked in front of the other man.

Dean sat up on the bed, letting his bottle green eyes take in every contour of Castiel's body stopping eventually to stare at the nest of curls between the Angel's parted legs. Raising one eyebrow Dean turned his gaze to the two sapphire pools looking up at him questioningly.

"Cas, mind tellin' me why your pubes are golden? Not that I, you know, mind or anything. 's just weird."

To Dean's surprise Castiel flushed bright red and threw an arm over his face in shame. As the Angel tried to turn away from the hunter Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back so that they were facing each other. Castiel pulled himself to a sitting position and they shared a long searching look between each other. After a few seconds Castiel lowered his eyes. 

"Technically they are not golden, Dean. They are gold." The bafflement Dean was feeling must have shown on his face, because Castiel continued, "In Norse mythology there is a story of Loki cutting off the hair of Sif, the wife of the Norse god of thunder, Thor." Dean snorted at this, as his mind automatically thought of the pansy looking Marvel hero. Castiel gave him a look that told Dean exactly what the Angel thought of comic books and their effect on the human mind.

As Dean tried to hide the laugh threatening to escape at the look on Castiel's face, the Seraph picked up his discarded boxers and wiggled into them. Watching that almost made the hunter crack up again.

"When Thor found out about the… prank… he scared the trickster god into fixing it and Loki promised to replace the hair. And he did. With threads of gold." The Angel stared intensely at his lap and Dean could guess where this story was going. Without a word he softly laid his hand on Castiel's naked shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Blue eyes met Dean's and Castiel gave the man a small smile. "Even before my brother Gabriel left us, he was famous for his mischievous ways. As an Archangel he was unstoppable. And usually his pranks were mostly harmless. Then one night he had the crazy idea to sneak into our garrison while the soldiers there were resting and… he…" Castiel trailed off as the blush returned to his cheeks.

"It's okay Cas, I get it." Dean grinned and took one of the Angel's hands into his. "I've got a brother and 's not like Sam and me never prank each other. So..." Giving Castiel's lips a soft kiss Dean pushed the Angel back down on the bed and ran his right palm lovingly over the other man's chest until he reached the top of the boxers. Slowly the hunter removed them, uncovering Castiel wholly. In Dean's opinion in this world there was nothing that could mar the beauty of his Angel.

**Thank you for reading. Please comment.**


End file.
